This proposal will study metabolic cooperation and communication between lens cells. The normal mechanisms of cell communication will be studied in addition to alterations in communication concomitant with sugar and hereditary cataract. Freeze-substitution autoradiography and electrophysiology will be used for studying both the function and development of cell communication in embryonic and mature lenses from chicken and mouse. Monoclonal antibodies raised against a polypeptide bovine lens will be used for localization studies, biosynthesis, and functional studies of the cell biology of lens gap junctions.